


here there be vampires

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson and Nico are Formula 1 drivers. The only difference is that Nico is a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here there be vampires

'You're going to drink from me,' Jenson says, holding out his palm. Blood is flowing freely from the gash, and Nico stares openly, unable to tear his gaze away. It's different from how Nico looks like when he's racing, determined to go faster, focused only on the track and nothing more. Here there is hunger, a ravenous sort of look in his eyes like a predator eyeing its prey, and Jenson wonders if he likes what he sees.

(Nico probably does, it's fresh blood after all, and Jenson decides that he likes the look in Nico's eyes, that look of pure desire, wanting to consume something whole, right here, right now)

'I could,' Nico says, inching closer to Jenson. He sounds as if he has a choice, but Jenson knows better.

'You know you want to,' Jenson says, licking his lips. 'You know you _have_ to. Go ahead. Be my guest.'

**x**

Nico flicks his tongue over Jenson's skin, slowly, wetting the area, pressing close to Jenson. 'Don't move,' Nico murmurs, and Jenson lets out a shaky laugh.

'Not moving,' Jenson answers, and Nico's grip around his wrists tighten, pinning him harder against the wall.

'Tell me if it hurts,' Nico says. There's a small tremble in his voice, and Jenson laughs, trying to ease the tension.

'I will,' Jenson promises. His breath catches in his throat when he feels Nico's lips on his skin. He's waiting, anticipating the moment when Nico will sink his fangs into his skin and draw blood, and it's almost as if an eternity passes before he feels it, the slow, burning pain, and the heat pooling in his gut as Nico bites down. _Hard_.

**x**

Jenson takes in the sight of Nico beneath him, flush high on his cheeks and lips parted, breathless, and Jenson thinks, _you are the one I have always wanted_. He's got his fingers pressed against Nico's skin and Nico's thighs are spread _just for him_ and god, Nico looks divine, blonde hair a tousled mess against the pillow.

'Fuck me,' Nico says, the syllables falling beautifully from his lips and Jenson stares at him, mesmerised. In the dim light, it's almost as if Nico's skin is glowing, as if he's a god or something close to divinity, and it sends a shiver down Jenson's spine because Jenson knows what he really is. A vampire.


End file.
